White Horse
by Rogue187
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG WHITE HORSE THAT BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT. Tony thinks this is the one he's in love and he's going to get married, or is he? SLASH/SAD STORY you've been warned.


**I am soo sorry it is taking me so long to update my other story, Two Worlds One Fight, so here is a little something to make up for that, just a little short snippet I hope you like, it's a little AUish not all that much.**

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_'Cause_

_I honestly believed in you_

Tony honestly didn't know what to do, he'd been up practically the whole night. He was supposed to be home by now, Tony kept looking at the clock and at the door. Nothing, no one it was now 1 in the morning and he was exhausted, but also worried. This was not the first night this had happened, but Tony felt like he was slowly dieing inside every time he would come home this late.

Tony plopped down on the couch and looked down at his engagement ring then at the door again. Before he knew it, he felt a tear run down his cheek. He quickly whipped it away.

Then he finally heard the door opened, he looked over and saw him enter. He explained that his boss made him stay late, that there was a big mess that he had to clean up, that he was sorry over and over. Tony nodded and listened knowing that his mind would be connecting the dots, but his heart didn't want to listen.

_Holding on,_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl_

_I should have known, I should have known_

For awhile everything went back to normal, then it started up again and it got worse. They were hardly even talking to each other now, they would get into more fights. Then there was that big one, were Tony would smell a different something on his shoulder that had never been there before, it was a strange mix between clover and roses.

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

After getting every excuse in the book that Tony had ever heard of, he started to get suspicious. Using his very excellent detective abilities, he started snooping around his fiancé's things to see or get anything out of them about what's going on with him. That's when he found it, it was a note. He felt his knees go weak, and a tear go down his cheek.

_I had a great time last night, can't wait until we do it again._

Tony hurried and put the note back were he had found it, he whipped the tears away from his cheeks and stood up. He hurried into the kitchen and started up on some pot roast, his fiancé's favorite meal. When his fiancé got home Tony feed him helped him get ready for bed and got him anything he want, for what reason Tony couldn't honestly answer.

_Baby I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_I never really had a mistake i didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand._

_I had so many dreams about you and endings;_

_Now I know_

After awhile Tony had thought that there was no one ells just him and his fiancé, that he had just imagined everything.

That was until he came home early on a Friday that his fiancé had off, hoping to surprise him. What he was not expecting was walking into their living room seeing his fiancé with another person a woman on their coach, but the worst part about the whole thing was the woman was his partner. Talk about being screwed over by your partner.

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood,_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

Tony had taken everything he needed, and left everything he wanted behind and climbed in his car to find a hotel to stay in. All the while his fiancé had tried to get him to change his mind, saying he was sorry, that it was a one time thing, that it would never happened again. But Tony didn't hear him, his ears were rushing, and his vision blurred from tears.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness,_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted,_

_But I'm so sorry_

It had been over a month now and Tony was finished with getting all his things moved out of his ex-fiancé's house. He had already handed in his resignation, and had everything ready to leave. He was shutting the door to the hotel room when he turned around and found his ex-fiance standing there. He begged, even to the point were he got on his knees. But Tony didn't want to hear it, he walked around him told him he didn't want to see him anymore. Then he was gone, he got into his rented u-hall truck and drove until he reached his destination.

_Cause Im not your princess_

_This aint a fairytale_

_Im gonna find someone, Some day_

_Who might actually treat me is a big world,_

_That was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror,_

_Disappearing it's too late for you and your White Horse_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse_

_To catch me now._

Tony had been living in Washington DC for over a month now as a detective, and he was starting to like it there. He got out of his car after getting home from work and went up to his apartment complex. After getting inside his apartment he then saw that his cabinet needed a new handle so he got back into his car and headed to the nearest store that would have a handle for cabinets, which happened to be lows.

He was heading down an isle looking at all the options not exactly sure which one to get. He stopped and looked at the two that he dunned it down to.

"I would go with the hickory wood, it's stronger." A voice said from behind him, he turned around and came to stare into a pair of ice blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had seen in awhile. "Sorry my name's Jethro Gibbs. Well it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you can call me Jethro." The man said, he then made a face which Tony realized that the guy had not meant to sound like a teenager stuttering while trying to talk to a hot guy. Tony smiled at Jethro and held out his hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you can call me Tony." Jethro grabbed his hand held it as he held his gaze as well. Then they both smiled.

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh_

_Try and catch me now_

_Whoa-Oh_

_It's too late_

_To catch me now._

**Reviews are always great! :)**


End file.
